Orel Puppington
Orel Puppington (born November 28, 1992) is the protagonist of the stop-motion animated series, ''Moral Orel''. He is an 11-12 year old boy who goes through life trying to discover how to be moral and good. He explores various concepts surrounding Christianity. He lives in a small Christian town in the middle of the US with his abusive, alcoholic father, Clay, his clean-obsessed, but loving mother, Bloberta, and his 7-year-old half-brother, Shapey. Personality Orel is very kind, affable, friendly, warm, cheerful, enthusiastic, curious, generous, naive, good-natured young boy who goes through life trying to be a good person through Christian values. Orel is one of the few people in Moralton, who are genuinely good and kind. Most of the time, Orel seems to be in a pleasant and cheerful mood, and he always tries to help everyone. He loves playing outside with his friends, reading the Bible, and making animated home movies with his toys. Due to his curious and childlike nature, Orel often takes bad advice from other people in town, which eventually gets him into trouble. In his attempts to remain moral (hence the name of the series) he listens to Reverend Putty's sermons very closely. Even though he's very attentive and always means well, Orel tends to misinterpret the minister's teachings, leading to widespread chaos all over the town. History In addition to having an uncanny talent for interpreting religious doctrine literally and drastically changing his belief systems on a weekly basis, Orel possesses many other skills. He is a practised necromancer, has considerable prowess in physical combat (he is able to defeat his own father in a fight) and his sexual stamina is seemingly without limit as he was able to forcibly impregnate a large portion of the town on very short order, with help from a pastry bag. Orel is also a natural businessman, having made large amounts of money selling his urine as an energy drink and (unknowingly) pimping out women from Sinville to the sexually repressed men of Moralton. One of the show's aspects was Orel's slow awakening to the flaws of the people around him, as well as expanding his personal belief system beyond the rigid fundamentalist Christian doctrine of the town. In "Praying", Orel defies his father's orders and uses Buddhist meditation to deal with his stress. He even ruined Principle Fakey's marriage because of his father's idiotic lecture. In "Orel's Movie Premiere", Orel uses rather harsh portrayals of the people around him in his home movies, most notably portraying his father as a sadistic, drunken snarling wolf (leading Dr. Potterswheel to ask Clay if he was molesting his son to have Orel see him as such a monster). After a disastrous sequence of events in the two-part, season two finale "Nature", wherein his father, Clay, shoots Orel in the leg and denies fault for it (Clay had been drunk at the time and so did not remember it), Orel loses all respect for his father. This culminated in Orel not only telling his father for the first time that he hates him, but also him lying to Clay when Clay shows more concern over the pride he feels over Orel killing a bear, an act for which Orel denies responsibility. Later on, after "Nature", Orel is still cheerful towards the townspeople, but incredibly emotionally distant towards his father. As a result of the shooting (and likely Dr. Potterswheel's incompetent job in healing the leg), Orel gets a permanent limp, which Dino Stamotopolus said would have been kept throughout the series had it continued (and is indeed shown in the show's final scene of an adult Orel). In the series finale, Orel realizes the true nature of his father's relationship with Coach Stopframe, though it doesn't bother him much. A scene from Orel's adult life, seen at the end of the series finale, shows that he ultimately becomes a much better man than his father ever was, marrying his childhood sweetheart Christina Posabule and maintaining a loving, happy family with two kids (a 12-year-old son and a 3-year-old daughter) and a puppy. Family and Relationships *Arthur Puppington' **Arthur is Orel's grandfather. According to Scott Adsit, had the series continued beyond the third season, Arthur Puppington would have become a regular member of the show's cast, returning to live with Clay after learning that he was dying from a terminal illness. Arthur would be the only parent figure to Orel. He and Orel would have bonded, becoming his real father figure. Until his dying day, Arthur would be Orel's most positive role model, thus making Orel a better man than Clay could have ever been. *'Bloberta Puppington' **She is Orel's mother, they don't interact much but it is clear that she loves him (at least more than Clay). Once Orel asked her why she married Clay, but Bloberta didn't give him a straight answer, instead she told him that there was nothing wrong with Clay. After her "lie", Bloberta broke down knowing what she told Orel. One episode "the Best Christmas Ever" she became harsh on Orel telling him to spend time with Clay. Orel didn't understand why Bloberta's actions; ex. her almost divorcing Clay. Orel knows Bloberta is unhappy, fed up, and ignoring with her family including him. *'Block Posabule' **When the Posabules moved away, and the Puppingtons switched sons, and when the mistake was realized the Puppingtons ended up with both Block and Shapey. Orel seems to treat Block the same way he treats Shapey and is the only person who can tell them apart other than his father, however his father simply doesn't care. He watched after both when Bloberta brings Shapey back home. *'Christina Posabule' **Christina and Orel "like each-other" but aren't supposed to see each other because their parents think their two families are too different. They go to the Arm's Length Dance together in "Closeface" and in "Honor" it is shown that the two will get married. *'Coach Stopframe ' **Stopframe considers Orel one of his best athletic students. Sometimes, he uses Orel as a way to check up on Clay. In Satan, he asks Orel to obtain some of Clay's hair for use in a love ritual, and ends up bringing Orel to said ritual as a "virgin sacrifice". In Honor , the two bond through a day together having winter fun, and through conversations about Clay's actions against Orel (such as being shot by him in Nature Part 2.). He became touched how Orel wanted to honor his father (even though Clay was a pathetic person), and gives him an answer to his question. Clay had made Orel; whom he saw as a good kid. And to him that was worth honoring. * 'Clay Puppington' **Clay is Orel's father. At the beginning of the series, Orel looked up to him, but after the events of Nature , where Clay (drunk) shoots Orel in the leg, he loses a lot of love and respect for his father. During Honor , Orel feels guilty when a drunken Clay reminds him that he must honor his father. After spending some time with Coach Stopframe, he still isn't given an answer what's honorable about him. Stopframe finds him an answer. Although Clay was a terrible father, he made Orel and that was worth honoring. *'Doughy Latchkey' **Doughy is Orel's best friend. He usually helps Orel out in whatever he's doing. Orel is the first to notice that Doughy's parents don't treat him very well. * 'Shapey Puppington''' **He is Orel's half-brother. Even though Shapey can get on his nerves he still loves him a lot, he even gave him and Block his Bible Figures. In the Best Christmas Ever he believed that Shapey was the second coming of Jesus. Until Bloberta corrected him, in a sense. Appearances Season One *The Lord's Greatest Gift: Brings the dead back to life after learning in church that people who take life for granted are "spitting into God's face" *God's Chef: Impregnates all the women in Moralton in order to masturbate and get into Heaven *Charity: Gets addicted to crack cocaine after encountering a drug dealer whom he thinks is poor *Waste: Sells his urine as a health drink at school after it helps him at track *Omnipresence: Kills an old woman on life support thinking that he is God, after learning that God is in him *God-Fearing: Tries to break the Ten Commandments and then repent in order to be scared on Halloween *Loyalty: He is tricked by Joe to beat up two homosexual boys with baseball bats while trying to be loyal to Joe *Maturity: Becomes an alcoholic in order to be more mature, then turns 12. *The Best Christmas Ever: Thinks that Shapey is the Second Coming after mishearing an argument between Clay and Bloberta Season Two *God's Image: Finds out that Billy Figurelli does not have the same colour of skin and starts the segregation of the Figurelli's in Moralton *Love: Finds Bartholomew and is allowed to own him *Satan: Is used by Coach Stopframe to retrieve strands of hair of Clay and also a ritual virgin for a Satanic spell *Elemental Orel: Uses logic to solve detective cases and tries to solve the mystery of the missing donation tray money *Offensiveness: Miss Censordoll takes him under her wing and he illegalizes eggs after learning about where they come from *God's Blunders: Defends Tommy and his "retarded" friends and gives a demented speech about how we should treat special people *Pleasure: Takes Rev. Putty's puritanical sermon to heart and inflicts on himself after having wet dreams about God and briefly learns about BDSM *The Lord's Prayer: He meets Christina Posabule and a romance between the two is started *Holy Visage: He gets the Jesus Wiggleneck in Dr. Chosenberg's hip *Be Fruitful and Multiply: Convinces Stephanie to go to church *Praying: He finds a way to relax while training to win the National Praying Bee through meditation *Repression: He helps Principal Fakey overcome his problem by using repression *Turn The Other Cheek: After getting repeatedly beaten by Walt Gluegun, Clay teaches him self-defence but he takes it too literally and starts beating up everyone that makes a fist *Geniusis: He and Doughy find the missing link frozen in ice on a Scout trip *Courtship: Helps Doughy to get gifts for Miss Sculptham: by getting Cecil Creepler to buy presents for Doughy *School Pageant: Auditions for the role of Jesus, but he gets the role of Judas instead and the song he sings becomes a hit around Moralton *Presents for God: He and Doughy find three prostitutes for Rev. Putty to "save" in Sinville and they start a prostitution service, unknowingly *Orel's Movie Premiere: Holds a movie for the main authority figures in Moralton *Nature Part One: He and Clay go on a father-and-son hunting trip even though he doesn't want to kill animals *Nature Part Two: Gets shot in the leg by Clay and sees what his father really is Season Three *Grounded: Tries to get closer to God by killing himself and truly sees Heaven. Until being spanked by Clay to forget his enlightenment *Innocence: After learning that the song in the pageant is making everyone mock Jesus, he tries to ask advice from the adults as to how he can make amends with God, even though the adults are trying to avoid him because they have learned of their faulty advice *Alone: Is heard at the beginning in an interview on the radio and is the only time he is absent *Trigger: Learns how to shoot a gun by being severely neglected, like Doughy *Dumb: Tells Joe about the hunting trip, while Joe tells Orel about his mother and father *Closeface: Tries to find someone to take to the Arms Length Dance * Sundays: He is talking quickly to Rev. Putty in the "Last Sunday" segment and on the Sunday after the hunting trip, he is dejected and lost, like the rest of the congregation *Nesting: Learns that his father is the mayor of Moralton and helps Miss Censordoll campaign against him *Honor: Tries to learn about the Fifth Commandment from Coach Stopframe, and they develop a meaningful father-and-son relationship Trivia * Orel makes an appearance in the Mary Shelley's Frakenhole Halloween marathon, as he had been wearing a Dr. Frankenstein costume and claims it feels like home, e.g. Victor acts like Clay and the Creation walks past yelling "cake!". Orel also announces that there will be a Moral Orel special in the near-future. * The Blue Crane that visits Arthur, can be seen in episode Nature ll as if it's been sent by him to keep an eye on Orel. * Orel's children have the same hairstyle as their grandparents: Clay and Bloberta. Gallery cleanup.png|Orel Picture1-59.png|Orel when he was younger moralalas.gif|Orel in his lucky shirt Screen shot 2010-09-12 at 5.00.02 PM.png|Orel in his scouts uniform Screen shot 2011-01-10 at 7.54.22 PM.png|Orel in his gym uniform. frankenhole_halloween_2011_bumps_youtube 013_0001.jpg|Orel in Dr. Victor Frankenstein's lab coldorelno.jpg|young Orel in Beforel Orel okaygrandpa.jpg|"Okay grandpa" Orelrunningtograndpa.jpg|Orel running to Arthur's home mostlyorel.jpg|Orel introduces himself igonnalivehereforawhile.jpg|"I'm gonna live here for a while" youfirst.jpg|Little Orel and Arthur in Beforel Orel awkardlaugh.jpg|Arthur laughing with Orel arthurandoreltruck.jpg|Orel following Arthur around arthurslemonade.jpg|Orel surprises Arthur whatsnature.jpg|"What's nature?" arthurwhistle1.jpg|Little Orel sees a horse giving birth grandpamIstupid.jpg|"Grandpa am I stupid?" whatslie.jpg|Orel doesn't know what "lie" is yayzztrust.jpg|Happy Orel, age 4 arthurandorelhug.jpg|"Because you're my grandpa" hugging.jpg|Arthur hugs Orel golly.jpg|Orel's hoping Clay will tell him something whosthebaby.jpg|Orel is shocked watching Shapey's birth church.jpg|Clay decides to take the family to church litteorel.jpg|Little Orel likeyou.jpg|Orel learns about praying whatswrongwithrevputty.jpg|"What's wrong with Reverend Putty?" youwongotohell.jpg|Clay teaches him that Hell is bad hellisbad.jpg|"Hell is bad" sodontbebad.jpg|Officer Papermouth and Little Orel thanksforthemalt.jpg|"Thanks for the malt" orelpretendstobemean.jpg|Orel pretends he believs Clay orelwinks.jpg|Orel winks oreltrieswinking.jpg|Orel tries winking back at his grandpa olderchristina.jpg| Orel and Christina's new family married.jpg| Orel and Christina's daughter puppingtonfamily.jpg| Adult Orel and Christina's happy family MoralOrel.jpg|Orel angry at spray can. Orel.png|Orel realizes Coach Stopframe is in love with Clay. OrelDoughy.png|Orel and Doughy in Sinville. ClayOrelNature1.png|Orel hungry on the hunting trip OrelBlobertaTTOC.png|Orel comes home after being attacked by a bully. JoeOrelandClay.png|Joe watches Orel leave the hospital with a broken leg. Bloborel.jpg|Orel gets advice from Bloberta while getting a manicure. Protectingorel.jpg|Clay protects Orel from zombies. Clayandorel.jpg|Orel and Clay talking about Christina Blobertalbore.jpg|Young Orel goes in the car, when his mom is in labor. Category:Male Characters Category:Children Category:The Puppingtons Category:Characters Category:Parents